


sams adventures in demon blood detoxing

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And then this happened, Angst, Anorexia, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Eating Disorders, Sam Winchester-centric, also listEN, alsooooo this takes place before the last fic like this i wrrote, boy oh boy do i wonder how many calories would be in demon blood, i get off track too easily ok, i got the idea to write this bc after i posted my last spn fic i was like hrm, is demon blood a tag, it miiiiight take a hot min fo me to post them bc i succ but yeh, it seems so, ok last thing real quick im working on some other spn fics that are ship fics soooo yeaahhhh, oooo thats a fun one, this takes place sometime after s4, why do i tag things like thissssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: another angsty sam fic bc making my faves suffer is what i do best apparently





	sams adventures in demon blood detoxing

Sam craved control in his life.

His need for control was leading in reasons he let Ruby fill him up with demon blood. He loved how strong he felt when he was hopped up on it. And he thought he could trust her, but that's for another day.

So when Dean found out and locked him away in Bobby's panic room, he felt himself slipping.

Not only was he seeing things, but the thing that made him feel like he could take on the world was being ripped from him. Even if it was dangerous, he still couldn't help the feeling of needing more.

He screamed and screamed in that room till he was hoarse, but nobody came. And he knew nobody was going to. Not until he gave up control.

And soon enough, he did. The demon blood was gone and Sam was okay again.

Or at least, that's what he led everyone to believe.

Now that he wasn't tripping his ass off and he didn't have powers anymore, he wanted--no, needed something to fill that void.

Then he found it.

He can't quite remember what pushed him to do it, but one day, when the Winchesters didn't have any monsters to pursue, Sam didn't eat anything. He only had water during breakfast, water during lunch, and, surprise, surprise, he had more water for dinner.

Dean noticed, and he tried confronting him about it, but Sam denied it and said he just wasn't hungry. That's how he learned he had to hide it. So his brother wouldn't try to stop him, and so he could finally be in control of something in his life.

He liked when Dean let up and he was able to get away without eating all day. The hunger gave him the same high feeling as the demon blood. Even if he knew starving just made his body weaker, he felt strong when he refused to eat.

Sometimes he wondered if Dean would be mad if he knew. Maybe he'd yell and call him unreasonable. Or maybe he'd be understanding. In all honesty, Sam didn't want to find out, but if he ever did let it slip, he prayed Dean wouldn't be angry.

Considering how he reacted with the demon blood, it wouldn't be too good. Drinking demon blood and starving yourself are two very different things, both with their own varying health risks, so either way, Dean wouldn’t be too pleased. And that’s putting it lightly.

Now Sam had two options. Tell Dean and face whatever his reaction may be head-on, or not tell him and risk him finding out and getting more upset than he would be if Sam were to just be straight forward with him. Both options were less than ideal.

Then again, he’s completely overlooking the fact that Dean might not flip his shit upon finding out. Knowing him, he’d probably try to help to the best of his abilities. That could also mean him monitoring whatever Sam eats and making him eat, which would most definitely not help.

Yeah, maybe Sam will hold off telling Dean for a little while.

It’ll just be his own little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> hhghhghggh thank u for readinggngngnggggg


End file.
